trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubbaga
Ubbaga (or simply called the Holy Land by its inhabitants) is a junk planet situated in Trinova Technologies territory, however Trinova does not hold governance of the planet itself. History What is now Ubbaga was discovered in 2287. Deemed worthless because of its lack of resources and inhospitable climate, it became an intergalactic dumping ground. Ships from almost every faction and organization began to dump waste and garbage onto the surface of the planet instead of storing it within their own territory. In 2313 the newly founded Debrisan Federal Navy claimed the space around the planet and began taxing those who wished to unload waste onto the planet. Because of the taxation, many organizations took their garbage elsewhere, and Ubbaga was left to itself for several years. The possibility of salvaging alloys and other materials from the planet was discussed by the newly formed Trinovan Leadership in 2316, and it was decided that several expeditions would be launched to the surface of the planet. Unfortunately for the Trinovan expedition, the planet was inhabited by malformed humanoids. It is unknown how the newly found denizens repelled the modern technology of the Trinovan forces, but it did let Trinova know the intentions of the natives. Any further contact by other factions has resulted in aggression. Population The twisted beings that call the planet home are a mixture of different humanoid races, however about 80% are Human. Despite being members of species not native to Ubbaga, the inhabitants possess swollen or malnourished limbs, countless tumors, and a very subpar intelligence. Not much is known about the history of the Ubbagans, but it is assumed they originated from the crew of a crashed civilian ship and were subject to the atmosphere of the planet, which slightly irradiated and full of toxins. Estimates put the population at 1.8 Billion, and rising steadily. To avoid the unforgiving surface, most Ubbagans have retreated to a system of tunnels and caverns within the garbage and the crust. The daily practices of the Ubbagans raise disgust, even in some Vaygr Wardens. What has been observed so far is rampant (possibly enforced?) cannibalism, daily ritual sacrifices, mandatory consumption of narcotics, and frequent executions, however what happens in the inner reaches of the Ubbagan society is still a mystery. Ubbagans live for about 25 years each, as a result of their very primitive technology and customs. Climate The planet itself is quite literally hot garbage. The overwhelming presence of greenhouse gases causes the material of the planet to become rather hot, sometimes capable of burning organic tissue. Most organisms can't survive on the planet due to the radiation and toxic chemicals. Aside from the Ubbagans, the only life on the planet appears to be various insects and fungi. Government Despite being extremely primitive, a theocratic dictatorship has established control of most of the planet. The planetary government refers to itself as The Holy Wastes of Ubbaga. What organization the state does have is concentrated within their de-facto capital, the Chromodome, which is a massive cathedral dedicated to the Ubbagan religion. Attempts to dislodge the government by Trinova Technologies have ended in failure, mostly because of the fortified nature of the planet and the Ubbagan's resistance to conventional fission warheads. Category:Planets Category:Locations